


Hidden

by BCJ1997



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Marijuana, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCJ1997/pseuds/BCJ1997
Summary: Alex doesn't know how this friendship started. And he sure as hell doesn't know when he wanted it to become more.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Alex/Justin so I'm sorry if they're OOC at all. 
> 
> Update for my other stories:
> 
> -Sign of the Times will be updated very soon. I ended up deciding to write an extra long chapter so that's why it's taking me a little bit.
> 
> -132 Prompts should be updated within the next week or so, as well as That Awkward Moment. 
> 
> I apologize for slow updates. Between writers block and depression, I haven't had much motivation to write. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little one-shot. I plan on writing more for these two, so let me know what you think :)

Alex doesn't know how this happened. How Justin became someone he texts before anyone else when he's having an off day, struggling with guilt over Hannah. He doesn't know how Justin became the person he spends time with the most, or how they even got so close in the first place.

And he knows that Justin is just as confused as he is.

He’d be fooling himself if he said that any platonic feelings he once felt for Justin turned into not-so-platonic feelings. It scared the shit out of him--still does--because he's been trying to convince himself for years that he's not like _that_. He likes women. He does. He just likes men a little bit more.

Alex has always thought Justin was an asshole and nothing more. But as time goes on, not only does he find out _why_ Justin is the way he is, but he also learns that that's not _just_ who he is. Justin can be nice when he wants to be. He's funny, smarter than Alex thought, good-looking and blunt. The bluntness used to piss him off. Now he respects it. When he shot himself in the head and barely made it out alive, everyone walked on eggshells around him and they still do. Justin doesn't do that and never has.

Last year it would have felt weird to hang with the taller man without any of their other friends around. Now it just feels completely normal. He doesn't even think about it as he and Justin pass a joint back and forth as they play _Grand Theft Auto_. Alex tries not to sneak glances at him, but he ends up doing it anyway.

He should stop. He knows that. If this continues, he’ll get his heart broken eventually. Justin will find someone new, someone who isn't Alex. Someone who's a _female_. He’ll never see Alex as anything more than a friend, and the blonde knows that. Justin Foley is as straight as they come, and Alex doesn't even know why they’re still hanging out after all this time. No one likes to be around Alex for this long. Not after he tried to commit suicide and was diagnosed with severe depression and bipolar disorder.

And yet, Justin is still here. He knows that the boy is sick, has seen it firsthand. But he doesn't seem to care, and that's why Alex clings to this friendship. Even if it's only friendship, and will never be anything more.

Justin sighs and leans back against the couch, propping his feet up on Alex’s coffee table. The blonde gives him a look for it but doesn't say anything.

“Hot as balls tonight,” the older boy comments.

“I kind of like it.”

“You're not fucking human,” Justin grunts. “Should get a fan in here or somethin.’”

“Hey, you didn't have to come.” While there once would be heat in the words, there aren't anymore. Justin shrugs and looks at the joint between his fingers.

“Didn't have anything else to do,” he says. “Mom's a fuckin’ mess ever since Seth went to jail.” He scoffs and shakes his head, taking a hit off the joint before passing it to Alex.

“Where's Zach and Monty?” Alex asks.

Justin snorts. “Who the fuck knows.”

For a split second, Alex almost asks where Bryce is. _Almost_. The weed is starting to hit him, and for a second he forgets that Bryce is in jail and won't be getting out anytime soon. He's glad he catches himself, too, because it's a very touchy subject for Justin. The last time Alex brought him up, Justin had nearly taken his head off.

“So you'd rather come here and get high with some weirdo in the middle of the night?” He's only half-teasing.

Justin’s eyes flickered away from the screen to look at him. “You're not just some weirdo, man.” He looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn't. Alex doesn't push him to.

The blonde watches him as discreetly as possible as he brings the joint to his lips. Watches as Justin licks his lips and scrapes his bottom lip with his teeth as he focuses on the game. And _fuck_ , if that doesn't make Alex’s face flush…

He averts his eyes. It's not a good idea to go down that road. He needs to stop thinking about it.

“Wouldn't you prefer to hang with them?” Alex can't stop himself from asking.

“If I wanted to hang with them tonight, I would have.”

“Wow. Remember when you hated my guts because of Jessica?” Alex jokes. He's stoned. Really stoned. He should probably stop talking.

Justin rolls his eyes and gives a hint of a smile, glancing at him. “Fuck off, Standall.”

“I still say she likes me better.” _Why the fuck did I say that? Alex, you dumbass._

Justin doesn't get angry, which kind of surprises Alex. He just snorts and takes the joint back from him.

“You're stoned,” he says, giving the younger man a knowing look.

Alex laughs. Laughs hard enough that he has to pause the game for a minute so he can collect himself. Justin laughs along with him.

“Hey, Justin?” Alex says once he's finally calmed down.

“What?”

“I think you might be my best friend.”

Justin doesn't reply right away, and Alex doesn't really expect him to. He just waits patiently.

“Yeah,” he says eventually, clearing his throat. “Yeah, you too, man.” Alex watches him in surprise, not expecting the answer. Justin raises an eyebrow. “What the fuck are you looking at?”

Alex smiles and looks away, unpausing the game. The silence that follows is a comfortable one.

 


End file.
